totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozbici na Knossos
Chris : Oh jak wspaniale się steruje tym statkiem . Przekręcił w bok i szklanki się wylały na Chefa . '' '''Chef : '''Chris ! '''Chris :' Nie słyszę ? Przechylił w druga stonę i było słychać krzyki zawodników. '' '''Chris : '''Hahahaha ! Chyba daje im się we znaki . A skoro o tym mowa czas chyba trochę sie jeszcze bardziej dać we znaki zawodnikom . No cóż , więc co tam się działo . Była wielka walka pomiędzy drużynami w zaskakujących pięciobojach ! Pięć zadań wymagajacych , albo nieco mniej . Większość poradziła sobie z nimi lepiej , a inni niestety niec ogorzej . Ostatecznie w czwartym wyzwaniu drużyna Gladiatorów nie miała szans już na wygraną . Ale o dziwo nie mieli eliminacji . Wpadłem na szybki i genialny pomysł . ''Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zaś sam przysypuje ich większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . '' Statek Kabina zwycięzców Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Wściekła Jo stała i chodziła w ta i spowrotem trzymając kijka . '' '''Jo :' Więc pozwoliliście znowu na przegraną . Dakota : 'Prawda . ''Strzeliła nom sobie w rękę . '''Jo : '''I jesteście drużyną mięczaków prawda ? '''Sam : '''Prawda .. ''Spojrzała mu w twarz . '' '''Jo : '''I pomyśleć , że znowu z tobą wylądowałam ty mazgaju . '''Sam : '''Dzielnie się trzymam . '''Jo : '''Chyba lodówki , żeby nie przegapić akcji w grze . '''Sam : Każdy ma jakąś rozrywkę . Szarpnęła nim spoglądając mu w oczy . Widać było ich drżenie . '' '''Jo : '''Blondyna ! ''Pstryknęła a Dakota posłusznie wstała . '' '''Jo : '''Upiększ mnie , chce być bardziej przebojowa . Poza moją siłą muszę wiecej wyeksponować . '''Dakota ; '''To chyba bedzie niemożliwe . ''Spojrzała się na nią przymrużajac oczy i robią dość wrogą minę . Wystraszona zaczęła wcierać krem w ręce . '' '''Dakota : '''Owocowy czy lawendowy ? '''Jo : '''Lawendowy i to fastem ! ''Rozsiadła się wygodnie gniatą konsole Sama . '' '''Sam : '''Możesz mi to oddać ? ''Skulił się na wypadek ataku . '' '''Jo :' Gra ? Do reszty ci odbiło ! Rzuciła grą w niego . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Uwielbiam jak się mnie boją . Pełen luksus mimo przegranej . No i nie sprzeciwstawią się . '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Moja konsola .. moja biedna konsola ! Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No halo ! trzy divy w drużynie to za dużo ? '''Jo : '''W końcu jest porządek . ''Sam stał oparty o ścianę robiąc za pufę . '' '''Sam : Mogę wstać już ? Jo : '''Nawet minuta nie minęła . '''Sam : Minęła minutę temu . Strzeliła batem . '' '''Jo :' Masz problem ? Pstryknęła palcami i usiadła na nim wygodnie . '' '''Jo : '''Blondyna , upiekszysz mnie . Przyda mi się nieco stylu . ''Własnie Dakota szykowała dla niej maseczkę . '' '''Dakota : '''Chyba się powtarzasz . Poza tym z tym okropnym strojem przypominajacym piżamę nic nie zrobię . ''Wstała i rozpętała się wielka afera '' Kabina Wygranych Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zawodnicy siedzieli i tym razem zadowalali się stołem od bilarda . '' '''Shen : '''Mnie się wydaje , ale za każdym razem coraz lepiej tutaj jest . '''Kelly :' Komu to przeszkadza ? Jest impreza ! Położyła tackę z colą na stole . Wszyscy wzięli po puszcze i otowrzyli . '' '''Staci : '''Jej napój wymyślony przez .. ''Wepchnęła jej puszkę na siłę . '' '''Kelly : '''Pij ! '''Paolo : '''Ale zabawne dziewczyny ! ''Zaczął naśladować duszenie się Staci . '' '''Jessica : '''Nie przystaje tak się nabijać . Nawet z grubokościstych . '''Paolo :' Ja chcę się dopasować . Kelly : '''Więc mamy przyjaciela w paczce ! ''Objęła Staci Camerona oraz Paolo . '' '''Kelly : '''Najlepsi przyjaciele . ''Z trudem powstrzymywała się od zwymiotowania . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czemu to robię ? Łatwowierna i naiwna przyjażń . '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale fajnie ! Od razu z otwartymi ramionami mnie przywitała . No i ta dziewczyna w blond włosach w różowej koszuli . Ależ ma krągłości . We właściwych miejscach . Owww '''Shen : '''Więc przywitajmy go w naszej niepokonanej drużynie ! ''Wszyscy zderzyli się puszkami z coli . '' '''Staci : Zapuszczę muzykę , dzięki temu urządzeniu które skontruowałam kiedy byłam karmić biedne porzucone dzieci w Tajalndi . Phom Phenn było dużym miastem . No kiedyś zapusciłam się tam do lasu i nagle coś mnei ugryzło . Napuchłam do rozmiarów normalnie ciężarówki i myślałam , że umrę . Ale dzięki dzikim szamanom i ich dzieciom które karmiła stworzyłam pierwsze radio napędzane za pomocą wystzału ze stanika . Wielkie kokosy trafiały w tarcze . Reszta prawie usnęła , nagle Paolo zaczął bić brawo . '' '''Paolo :' Ależ to ciekawe ! A teraz. Włączył na cały regulator radio i zaczął się bawić . '' ''Większość się otrząsnęła po słuchaniu Staci i zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa w apartamencie . Paolo włożył sobie paluszki do nosa i zaczął zabawiać resztę . Tymczasem samotna ekolożka obserwowała drużynę z oddali . '' Staci ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ależ on mi przypomina przedka mojej jaszczurki pana wąsacza ! '''Dawn : '''On nie pasuje do nas .. psuje to drużynę . Podobnie jak wiele innyc osób . ''Usiadła zaczynając medytować . Pociągała lekki , ale głębokie oddechy . '' '''Dawn :' Tyle aur się miesza i niewiem kto jest dobry a kto zły . Zamknęła oczy . Starał się skoncentrować . '' '''Dawn :' I czy on naprawdę może .. może mnie . Nagle rozegł się dziwny i przerażliwy grzmot . Spojrzała przez bulaj . '' '''Dawn : '''Czuję ,że coś strasznego się zbliża . Zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury . '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Martwię się troche o Dawn . Utrzymuje daleki dystans od drużyny . ''Przez dłuższy czas wszyscy się zabawiali . Nagle przez przypadek Jessica rozlała sok na Camerona . '' '''Cameron : '''Jak mokro . '''Jessica : '''Przepraszam ciebie bardzo. ''Wystraszona i spanikowana zdjęła koszulę i wycierała mu spodenki . '' '''Jessica :' Lepiej ? Cameron : Poradzę sobie . Jak gdyby nic wyszedł z pomieszczenia . Dziewczynę zamurowało . '' '''Jessica : '''Co ? '''Kelly : '''Chodż się bawić . ''Szturchała chcą , żeby dołączyła do zabawy , ale zrezygnowałą po chwili . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Olał mnie ? Cherlederkę ? Kolezankę z drużyny ? Czy ja jestem aż taka straszna ? '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Zachowała się wspaniale . Ale tylko tym plamę by rozmazała bardziej . Chciałem być po prostu miły . Chyba się nie pogniewa . Korytarze Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Większość osób postanowiła spędzić czas na zewnątrz zdala od dyktatury Jo . '' '''Xavier : '''Zło .. ''Obrócił dziwnym czarno-białym Yo-Yo . '' '''Xavier :' Dobro .. Nagle ktoś szedł i szybko je schował . Sam stanął za rurą i zaczął podłuchiwać . '' '''Cameron :' Teraz powinno być lepiej . Wyszedł z toalety z przebranymi spodniami . Zauważył przechodzącą Zoey . '' '''Zoey :' Nie widziałeś Mike'a ? Cameron : Od dłuższego czasu nie . Zoey : '''Martwie się . Znika mi często . '''Cameron : '''Zastanawiające . A pozatym zauważyłaś jego zmiany charakteru co nie ? '''Zoey : '''Dokładnie .. podobnie jak Xavier . ''Nagle podniósł głowę i przybliżył się . '' '''Zoey : '''Z nim naprawdę coś nie tak się stało . '''Cameron : Widać to po nim ma problemy psychologiczne . Nagle przed nim przeleciał nóż który wbił się w barierkę . '' '''Xavier :' Jak wy .. śmiecie .. bezcześcić moją osobę ! Zagrowlował coś czego nei zrozumieli , ale była to pieść wzywająca do walki . '' '''Cameron : '''Możesz się .. nie zbliżać ? '''Xavier : '''Wrogowie .. ''Dziewczyna go chwyciła i zaczęli uciekać przed nim . Uciekali i chowali się przed nim przez dłuższą chwilę . W pewnym momencie zauważyli niedomkniętą klakę . Zoey wyważyła ją kopem i szybk osię w niej skryli . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak można być tak obłakanym !? '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Gówno ich powinno obchodzić co się ze mną dzieje ! Jestem i będę szatanistą ! Na pewno ! Wentylacja Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Tymczasem w środku wentylacji jakimś cudem wepchnęła się Zoey . Za nią stał Cameron . '' '''Cameron : '''Zoey , dziękuję za pomoc . '''Zoey : '''To nic takiego . też za nim nie przepadam . '''Cameron : '''Jeśli będę mógł się odwzięczyć to zawsze zapytaj . ''Zatrzymali się przed rozwidleniem . '' '''Cameron :' To ja skręcam , tam jest pokój mojej drużyny . Zoey : '''Czekają na ciebie . ''Poklepała go po ramieniu , a on się wykrzywił od siły uderzenia . '' '''Cameron : '''Dzięki .. jeszcze raz ''Z nieco sztywnym karkiem poszedł w stronę wyjścia do swojego pokoju . '' '''Zoey : '''W końcu mogę troche sama pobyć i poobserwować sobie innych . ''Zerkała przez kraty . '' '''Zoey : Ahh dlaczego ona się na mnie tak uparł . Usłyszała czyjeś kroki . była pewna , że to wkurzony Xavier . '' '''Scott : '''Hmm więc kiedy przyjdzie ? ''Stanął i było widać , że na kogoś czeka . '' '''Scott: '''No jestem .Więc czego chcesz ? '''Valentina :' Nie domyślasz się ? Zaczęła rozpinać guziki od koszulki . '' '''Scott :' Jeśli to wszystko to idę . Mam ciekawsze sprawy . Valentina : '''Więc nie jesteś zainteresowany . '''Scott : Czym ? Odwrócił się w jej stronę a ta się przytuliła . '' '''Valentina : '''Sojusz , żeby wykopać parę beznadziejnych przypadków ? '''Scott : '''Chyba ci odwaliło ? Ja z tobą ? '''Valentina :' Agresywny kociaczek . Chciała go pocałować , ale się odsunął od niej . '' '''Scott : '''Nie mam pochoty na błazenadę . Zegnam się ze zboczeńcem . ''Odsunęła się od niego i zaczęła się chichotać . '' '''Valentina :' To słodkie .. sądzisz ,że rządzisz ? Więc sprawa jest taka , że żadna z ciebie wielka draka . Scott : '''YY ?? '''Valentina : Kiedy sie wkurzę to mój jezyk rymuje . Normalnire to bym zrobiła tutaj burzę , ale powstrzymuje . Innego wiec na oku mam i to pewnea ładna dziewka ! Bam ! Obrażone odszedła w dal . Scott zignorował i zaczął majstrować . Zoey nie mogła uwierzyć w co słyszała . '' '''Zoey :' Oni są nienormalni ! Trzeba się pozbyć . Szybko się cofnęła i zaczęła pędzić w stronę wyjścia . Jednak zmieniła zdanie . '' '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Kolaboracja z sojusznikiem przeciwko drużynie ? To nei w moim stylu . Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ależ on mnei znerwił . Zobaczy potęgę mojej miłości . O tak ! '''Scott : '''Nabzdyczona idiotka . ''Podszedł do beczki i ją kopnął . '' '''Scott : Sojusz ? Hahaha ! Wkurzonemu Scottowi przyglądała się Zoey . '' '''Zoey : '''Zero panowania . '''Scott : '''I na co się gapicie głupie zwierzęta ! ''Spoglądał w dół na wielką kałamarnice , która wlepiała w niego oczy . On rzucił ją z prętu leżącego obok . Wkurzyła się i wysiągnęła po macki . '' '''Scott : '''YY .. AAA ! ''Zaczął uciekać gdzie poeprz rośnie . '' Kabina kapitana ''Tymczasem Chris siedział i obserwował mapę . '' '''Chris : '''Chefie kto to wogóle planował ? '''Chef : '''A ja wiem , lepiej nie dotykaj tego . '''Chris : '''Ale nudno rozmieścili tą mapkę . Muszę pozmieniać ! ''Wziął flamaster i zaczął mazać zmieniając trasę . '' '''Chris : '''No , darujrmy sobie Foklady i płyniemy na Kratos . '''Chef : '''Wiesz dobrze , ze masz ładną twarz . '''Chef :' Za to mnie kochają . Nagle coś zatrzęsło statkiem . '' '''Chris :' Co to ? Chef : '''Chyba burza .. '''Chris : '''Burza się zbliża to wyśmienicie ! ''Zatarł ręce szyderczo się śmiejąc . Wziął po chwili mikrofon i zapukał . Potem zaczął mówić , a dżwięk rozległ się na całym statku . '' '''Chris : '''Zawodnicy są proszeni o zebranie w stołówce na zadanie ! '''Chef : '''Coś knujesz , znam ten wyraz . '''Chris : Coś bardzo słodkiego i złego . Zaczął się śmiać a w oddali błysnęło światłem . '' '''Chef : '''Pośpiesz się jeśli nie chcesz się utopić . '''Chris ; '''Racja . ''Szybko wyszedł na stołówkę . '' Stołówka dla przegranych Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zanim Chris ogłosił ich przyjście w stołówce siedział już zamartwiający się Mike. '' '''Mike : '''Więc co mam zrobić ? ''Przemył sobie twrz wodą . '' '''Mike ; '''Tracę nad sobą kontrolę za każdym razem . On staje się silniejszy . ''Nagle z sufitu na niego spada Cameron . '' '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Słabo sobie radzę z orientacją w terenie . '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co to miało niby być !? Skrada się jak ninja czy co ? ''Przerażony Cameron nagle wstał . '' '''Cameron : '''Wybacz .. naprawdę . ''Mike wstał , ale wyglądał inaczej . '' '''Olaf ; '''Jak śmiałeś to zrobić wielkiemu Olafowi ! ''Chwycił go za gardło jakby chciał udusić . '' '''Cameron :' Gnieciesz mi tętnice . Zacisnął bardziej . '' '''Olaf : '''Nic nie umknie potędze wikinga . ''Zawył mu w twarz opluwając go . '' '''Cameron : '''Proszę .. dusisz mnie ! ''Chciał się wyrwać , ale nic to nie dawało . Nagle ktoś go walnął w szyję i padł gniotąc pod sobą Camerona . '' '''Cameron : '''Pomocy .. '''Zoey : '''To za to , że uciekłeś ode mnie ! ''Uderzyła go jeszcze raz . '' '''Zoey : '''A to za to , że bijesz naszego znajomego . '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Może będziesz dobrą przyjaciółką . W innej części pomieszczenia Xavier siedział i ciął brzeg stołu nożem . Xavier : Mrok .. jestem mroczny . Przyszła Jo i walnęła w blat przed jego nosem . Jo : '''Więc kim ty jesteś .. '''Sam : '''Wiesz może .. '''Dakota : Nie prowokuj go . Zaśmiała mu się w twarz i ruszyła mu włosy . Jo : 'Co on mi zrobi . ''Wziął i odgarnął ręką włosy pokazując oko . było w nim widać obłęd . Jo zauważyła to ale sama nie dawała się złamać . Wpatrywali się w siebie . '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak to jest kiedy brzydcy ludzie się na siebie patrzą . Przez dłuższy czas wszyscy gadali , plotkowali oraz się tłukli . W końcu wpadł nieco przerażony Chris . Chris : 'Mam dla was ogłoszenie .. '''Xavier : '''Powiedzieli ci kiedy zaliczysz swój zgon .. '''Chris : '''Nie … i nie wiem o co ci chodziło . Kto chciałby mojej śmierci . '''Valentina : '''Każdy kto ciebie zna ? '''Chris : '''Może jednak mnie wysłuchacie . ''Wszyscy ucichli . 'Chris : '''Więc waszym zadaniem na początek jest dotarcie do tajemniczego labiryntu w mieście zwanym .. Kro..Kronos ? '''Cameron : '''Chyba Knossos .. ''Jo nadepnęła na Mike’a przygniatając przy tym bardziej Camerona . '''Jo : '''Mądrali nie potrzebujemy .. '''Cameron : '''Nawet nie jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie .. '''Jo : I tak ciebie nie powinno być . Zoey : 'Bierz tą girę z Mike’a ! '''Jo : '''Bo co ! ''Zderzyły się głowami . '''Zoey : '''Nie chcesz żebym była niemiła . '''Jo : '''Dawaj ! '''Chris : Więc wy się dalej bijcie a ja uciekam . Otworzył drzwi i dziwnie się przechylił i obrócił . Chris : Postarajcie się przeżyć sztorm . Wszyscy zamarli . Wszyscy : 'Sztorm !? ''Wybiegł zamykając ich w środku . Szybko wsiadł do helikoptera i odleciał . Widział dobijających się zawodników . '''Chris : Wiesz .. to jest naprawdę .. odlotowe . Zaczął się śmiać . ??? : 'Mówiłem ci , że taka lekcja pokory im się przyda . ''Odlecieli dalej , ale nagle uderzył w nich piorun i samolot spadł . Statek natomiast porwała wielka fala , po chwili sygnał się urwał . Reklama Nagle wyskoczyła Beth z prosiakiem w rękach . '''Beth : Witajcie widzowie ! Zapraszam was na wielkie otwarcie ! Pojawi się napis Mrau Shop i różowy budynek w oddali . Beth : 'Jestem jedną z tych najwspanialszych ludzi i oto mój sklep ! ''Weszła przez drzwi i był pokazany jej widok na wielkim łożu . '''Beth : '''Wszystko co pomoże wam w zdobyciu miłości . A wszystko potwierzają nasi klienci . Pojawiają się jej chłopacy związani do przenośnej maszyny całującej . '''Brady : Ona jest psychopatką ! Harold : Nie zmusisz mnie do tego . Cody : Jej oddech jest bardziej siarczysty niż Sierry ! Pojawiła się ponownie Beth przy kasie . Beth : 'Pamiętaj ! Mrau Shop ! Tylko dla seksownych ! ''Pojawia się napis , jeśli poczułeś ścisk w żołądku , poczucie mdłości , podwyższone ciśnienie , atak padaczki lub zawału skontaktuj się z wróżką lub psychologiem , gdyż nagły wybuch miłości może szkodzić twojemu życiu i zdrowiu . '''Beth : Miau .. Hihi Najnowsza premiera ! Obóz Totalnej Porażki ! '' ''Ninęło dwa Miesiące po zakończeniu Total Drama: All Stars, Chris nie zakończył swojej pasji gnębienia ludzi i rozpoczął nową generacje Zawodników TP! Zabierze ze sobą 15, dość dziwnych nastolatków na leko zapuszczoną wyspę, Vawanakva koło granicy Kanadyjskiej a Stanów Zjednoczonych. Chrisowi pomoże Chef po raz kolejny. Oznaką bezpieczeństwa zostanie Zielona Kiełbaska a ten kto jej nie dostanie opuści wyspę idąc do Portu Wstydu i Odpływając na Wielkiej Motorówce nie wracając na wyspę nigdy więcej. Knossos Plaża Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Popołudniu po dramatycznym sztormie dziewczyna siedziała i wsłuchiwała się w morze . Obok stał Shen . Dawn : 'Miałam złe przeczucie . ''Narysowała symbol obrońców zwierząt na piasku . '''Dawn : '''Niestety nie na tym się skupiałam . ''Spojrzała się na chłopaka a on wiedział co się święci . '' '''Shen : Ale .. Dawn : '''Nie namawiaj mnie . Niestety to .. '''Shen : Ale nie możesz mnie .. nas .. co z nami będzie ? Przytuliła go i spojrzała mu w oczy . Dawn : Niestety gwiazdy nie są po mojej stronie . Nie mogę tobie .. w ciebie zaufać … Shen : 'To .. ''Nagle jacyś dziwni ludzie z sieciami napadli ich . Związali chłopaka kneblując mu usta , a dziewczynę zaciągnęli . Mieli również złapanych innych członków z jej drużyny . '''Shen : D.. D.. Dawn : Shen !! Pomóż ! Ogłuszyli go i rzucili go obok innych z jego drużyny . Dawn : 'Nie … ''Wywalili resztę i ciągnęli dziewczynę . '' '''Dawn : '''Pomocy , niech ktoś mi pomoże ! ''Chciała się wyrwać , ale została po niej tylko branzoletka która spadła jej z ręki . Tak szybko jak się pojawili , tak szybko zniknęli . Gdzieś na skałach Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem druga drużyna wylądowała na skraju klifu na ogromnych głazach . '' '''Scott : Kto by pomyślał . Zdjął but i wylał z niego wodę . Scott : Że trafimy w takie bagno . Valentina : '''Zaraz ja ci urządze bagno za to , że mnie oblewasz ! ''Rzuciła w niego kamieniem i wpadł do wody . '' '''Xavier : Ave ! Valentina : '''Też rzymknij mordę ! ''Rzuciła i w niego kamień i on również wpadł . '' '''Mike : '''Co ty masz do wszystkich , staramy się tylko .. ''Oberwał skąłą dwa razy większą on niego i on wpadł do wody . '' '''Valentina : Ktoś jeszcze ma problem !? Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią i nie mogły pisnąć słowa , bo bały się oberwania . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Do wszystkich .. Tak wymaga strategia by nie ulec łatwo wrogowi . '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ': Dlaczego zwą mnie dziewczynką ? To mnie krzywdzi … Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kiedyś widziałam taką osobę .. To była moja koleżanka która spryskali wężem i zmył się jej puder ! Aaaa Teraz rozumiem też dlaczego potem jej chłopak z drugiego powtórzonego związku wakacyjnego miał spalony dom . Oburzona dziewczyna zesła na jedną ze skał i znalazła przejście do jaskini . '' '''Valentina : '''Wszyscy , mam tutaj coś ! Wchodzimy . ''Weszła a wszyscy patrzyli się i nei wiedzieli co zrobić . '' '''Zoey :' To słuchamy się jej ? Jo : '''Ja się nikogo nie słucham . '''Zoey : Robi się trochę niebezpieczna . No i muszę omóc Mike'owi ! Jo : '''Niebezpieczna to mogę być tylko ja ! ''Szarpnęła za kołnierz Sama który chciał się wyrwać , ale nie mógł . '' '''Jo : '''Przestań się trzepać ! ''Walnęła go ogłuszając . '' '''Zoey : Będę żałowała .. Mike ! na górę sie wspinaj , nie możemy się oddalać , ale to konieczność . Wskoczyła , a za nią pobiegła Dakota , która nei chciała zostać sama . Tymczasem na dole u chłopaków . '' '''Mike : '''Dostanie się jej ! Oj dostanie ! ''Nagle coś mu zabłysło . '' '''Olaf : '''Jam Olaf zmiaższczę jej czaszkę i wychłoszczę ! '''Xavier : '''Ej .. to ja tutaj jestem od rozlewu krwi . '''Olaf :' Olaf umie przejść do czynów ! A ty do czego potrafisz , tylko gęby ! Xavier : '''Doig.. ''Chciał wyciągnąć nóż , ale Olaf go walnął i poleciał w górę do jaskinii . '' '''Olaf : Ty śmieciu uciekasz od walki ! AAAA ! Wściekły zaczął się wspinać po ścianie . nagle z wody wynurzył się Scott . '' '''Scott :' Xavier ty idioto ! Mogłem się przez ciebie .. Nagle miał oberwać od Olafa kamieniem , ale ten chybił . '' '''Scott : '''Haha ! frajer . ''Coś mu nagle przebiło spodnie . '' '''Scott :' Co .. Zobaczyła a na górze było dziesięciu małych ludków w maskach z hakami i wielkimi maskami . '' '''Scott :' Może scyzoryk ? Tybylcy się uśmiechnęli , ale szybko zmienili na wrogie spojrzenie , zarzucili sieć i go zabrali . Widok z kamery się oddalił . Pokazująs skałę i stojącego człowieka w cieniu , któego długie włosy powiewały . '' '??? : Więc druga osoba jest w mojej grze . Kucnął i wziął kwiat do ręki . Nagle jednak płatki mu opadły i sam kwiat zamienił się w popiół . '' '??? : '''Niedługo dam sobie upust . ''Zaczął schodzić i odkrył swoją twarz . '' '''Bobbie : Chris .. to była twoja najgorsza decyzja jaką mogłeś podjąć .. Muahahaha ! Po ataku tubylców Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Po parunastu minutach leżenia nieprzytomna drużyna Lwów cudem i dzięki łasce tubylców wciąż leżała na piaszczystej plaży . Powoli zaczęli się budzić . '' '''Shen :' Moja głowa .. ał… co się stało ? Zaraz .. Paolo : '''Coś mnie tnie ! ''Wiercił się po piasku . '' '''Paolo : Czuję się jak boczek który trzeba kroić ! Coś go mocniej dziabało i wyskoczył z większym hukiem . '' '''Paolo : '''Kto się nade mną wyżywa . ''Nieco zirytowany Shen podbiegł do niego . '' '''Shen : '''Jak możesz traktować coś tak smakowitego . ''Wyrwał z jego pośladka homara i zaczął go głaskać . '' '''Shen : '''Będziesz apetycznie wyglądał w maśle . '''Paolo :' Dzięki .. chyba .. Obrócił się do niego z gniewnym spojrzeniem . '' '''Shen : '''To nie do ciebie !!! '''Staci : '''Ja go opatrzę ! ''Odepchnęła Shena i podbiegła z liściem palmowym i masowała mu tył . '' '''Staci :' Zrobię ci typowo himalajski masaż jaki robili moi przyjaciele z zakonu mojej cioci . Trudno jest być kobietą mnichem w tych czasach . Jeszcze gorzej jak koza ją kopnęła w zęby . Mówiłam , że ta koza była sklonowana i zmieszana z DNA Paolo : Tak .. koza smakująca jak pies . Shen : '''Coś mi świta w głowie .. ale co to było ? ''Na chwilę się oddalił od drużyny . Tymczasem kolejne osoby się obudziły . '' '''Jessica : Żyję ! Cameron : '''Co to był za łomot ? ''Wstał , ale od razu się przewrócił . '' '''Cameron : '''Kto ustawił tutaj te kamienie . '''Shen : '''Leżą tutaj chyba bez powodu . Ważniejsze to co teraz ? '''Jessica : '''Halo !? O mnie się nikt nie martwi ? ''Nagle z wody wyskoczył lew morski rzucając się na dziewczynę . '' '''Staci : '''Słyszałeś jakiś plusk ? '''Paolo : Chyba nie . Masował ją dalej jakby niczym się nie przejmując . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ciągle nie daje mi spokoju ta dziwna myśl .. ''Po dłuższej chwili w końcu udało im się wziąsć garść i wspólnie ruszyli dalej w drogę w nieznane. '' Ścieżka przez cyprowy las Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Całą gromadą spokojnie szli pod górkę przez las , który wyglądał na niezbyt przyjazny . '' '''Shen :' Więc cokolwiek wiemy co robić ? Staci : ja wiem ! Przytuliła się do Paolo . '' '''Staci : '''Będę pieściła jego brzuszek . '''Paolo : '''Mrrau ! '''Kelly :' Zaraz chyba zwrócę … Ściskała się za brzuch i zakrywała twarz . '' '''Kelly :' Nie wytrzymam .. Pobiegła w krzaki i się zrzygała . '' '''Paolo :' Nasza koleżanka się zasmuciła . Staci : Ona jest moją przyjaciółką , a ja wybaczę jej brak akceptacji . Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Brak akceptacji !? Ja mam nie mieć braku akceptacji !? Po cholerę w to gówno weszłam , teraz mam tłustą różową bryłkę tłuszczu za przyjaciela ? Niedoczekanie … Od tej chwili działam tylko z ludźmi , którzy trzymają się rozumu . W zasadzie podejdę takich ludzi , żeby mi pomagali . A skoro ten zakochany nie pamięta o świrniętej ekolożce to idealny zamiennik . Shen : '''Więc nie mamy wyjścia , musimy iść w górę . '''Cameron : '''Zgadzam się . '''Paolo : '''Zauważyliście , że moje ubrania już są mokre ? '''Cameron : Bo niedawno wyszliśmy z morza ? Paolo : Aaaaa Cameron sam sobie walnął nie mogąc się dziwić z jego niewiedzy . '' '''Jessica : '''Uważaj bo sobie kuku zrobisz . ''Wzięła go i uniosła po czym przetarła mu twarz . '' '''Cameron : '''Nie sądzę .. '''Jessica : '''Cii , ty masz mózg , ale jeśli chodzi o styl to kochanie , pozwól mi działać. ''Rzucali i się przekrzykiwali . '' '''Shen : '''Ehh .. ''Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na kamień . Kelly zauważyła , że się samotnie oddalił i podszedł do niego . '' '''Kelly : '''Coś się stało takiego ? '''Shen : '''Nieważne .. ''Spoglądał w niebo i coś mu zaczęło świtać . '' '''Kelly : '''Możesz mi zdradzić . '''Shen :' Nagle się interesujesz ? Kelly : Zawsze interesowałam , no ale wiesz . praca przy tamtych to pełen etat . Shen : '''Z tym się zgodzę . '''Kelly : '''Więc naprawdę lubisz gotować . Może kiedyś ci dorównam . '''Shen : Może kiedyś ci pokażę . Kelly : '''Mam taką nadzieję , więc zostań na parę dniu dłużej . ''Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i coś nagle zaiskrzyło . '' '''Shen : '''Postaram się . '''Kelly : '''Więc co zagarniamy wszystkich i ruszamy kapitanie ? ''Poczuł nagle ciepłe uczucie , którego smak znał ale nie kojarzył w ogóle . '' '''Shen : '''Zgoda . ''Zeskoczyła i zaczęła wołać wszystkich . '' '''Kelly ; będzie w porządku . Przyglądał się jej i tym jak rozprawia się z parką i jak przekonuje Camerona . '' '''Shen : '''Wspaniała z jej liderka . ''Zeskoczył i poszedł do drużyny obmyślać wraz z nimi plan działania . '' Jaskinia Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Pewna siebie Valentina szła przodem . Reszta za nią nie nadąrzała. '' '''Valentina : '''Co ci producenci sobie myślą wysyłać mnie w takie miejsce !? ''Nie zauważyła stalagmita i walnęła się o niego . Zatrzymała się wyjąc z bólu . '' '''Valentina : '''Nosz ku*wa ! '''Zoey : '''Wyrażaj się ! ''Również się uderzyła , ale się powstrzymała od krzyku . '' '''Dakota : '''Dlaczego tutaj jest tak ciemno ? '''Jo ;' Bo to jaskinia ? Dakota : '''To nie powód , żeby nie było tutaj prądu . ''Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć , tylko wywróciła oczami . '' '''Jo : '''Dobrze , że chociaż rj masz ładny . '''Dakota ; '''Obraziłabym się gdyby to była nieprawda . '''Sam : Ona jest taaaka słodka . Wpatrywał się w nią będą ciągniętym przez Jo . Dostał nagle z policzka . '' '''Dakota :' Czemu na mnie patrzysz takim okiem !? Sam : Okiem miłości .. Dakota : 'Nie myśl sobie , że zostanę z tobą sam na sam ! ''Pobiegła nieco szybciej , ale zwolniła by się nie spocić . '''Dakota : '''Ale tutaj duszno .. ''Nagle pędzący Xavier wpadł na nią i się odbili od siebie . Uderzył głową w stalaktyt . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie no .. będę musiała wyciąć ten fragment włosów . Widzicie , że dotykał kogoś tak pospolicie paskudnego ? '''Xavier : '''To bolało .. '''Dakota ; Twój cios też ! Wszyscy zawrócili nagle po usłyszeniu hałasu . '' '''Zoey :' Coś się stało ? Skrzywdził ciebie ? Dakota : Tylko moje włosy ! Zaczęła krzyczeć . '' '''Zoey : '''No spokojnie … oby to było wszystko . ''Nagle rozwścieczony Mike w postaci Olafa mierzył i chciał grzmotnąć na dokładkę Xavierowi w łeb ale trafił w ścianę . Po chwili się rozkruszyła pokazując wielkie schody kamienne . '' '''Valentina : '''Niesamowite , ale on się do czegoś przydał . '''Jo :' Wyjątkowo się zgadzam . Valentina : Oh czyżby ? Wystawiła wachlarz i zasłoniła swoją twarz . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wiem jak was , ale mnie wnerwia to jej wyciąganie wachlarza i strzelanie tych głupich minek . '''Sam : '''Jupi ! Wiatr ! ''Wyskoczył ale prawie spadł . Cudem Jo go złapała za rękę . '' '''Jo :' Następnym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęście . Wciągnęła go i poszli w górę . Za nimi poszła zaniepokojona Dakota . Wkrótce i również Valentina . '' '''Zoey : '''Mike ! Jak mogłeś ! '''Olaf : '''Ja dzielny wikng nikogo nie słucham ! '''Zoey ': Znowu mi to robisz .. Nagle jej oczy się jakby zeszkliły od łez . '' '''Zoey : '''Nie znoszę cię . ''Pobiegła z płaczem z nimi . '' ''Nagle oczy Mike się uspokoiły , uświadomił sobie błąd . '' '''Mike :' Zoey ! Nie ! Wziął rannego Xaviera i biegł za nimi . '' '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''O nie .. coś znowu nabroiła moja osobowaść . Czasem mam ochotę nei być sobą . Szczyt klifu , przed wejściem do labiryntu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg '''Chris : '''Wiesz co ta burza nie była taka zła . '''Chef : '''Mów za siebie .. ''Wyrzucił resztki rozbitego samolotu w dół . '' '''Chris : '''Przesadzasz . ''Za nim pojawił się dziwny cień z czerwonym okiem które błyszczało . '' '''Bobbie :' A ja mogę już iść ? Chris : 'Powinieneś już szykować pułapki . ''Było słychać dźwięki nadchodzących uczestników . '' '''Chris : '''No ruchy Minotaurze ! Minotaur uciekł , a obie drużyny przybiegły dwoma ścieżkami w tym samym czasie . '''Jo : '''Wygraliśmy ! '''Kelly : '''Chyba sobie kpicie ! To my wygraliśmy ! ''Paolo nagle kucnął i zaczął dyszeć jakby chciał połknąć mikser . 'Paolo : '''Umieram ! '''Xavier : '''Moglibyście ogarnąć jakoś tą świnię zanim trafi pod mój nóż ! ''Wyciągnął nóż o spoglądał na niego diabolicznie . '' '''Zoey : '''No proszę .. Wampir się zbudził ze snu . ''Podstawił jej nóż pod szyję . '''Xavier : '''Nigdy mnie tak .. ''Zanim dokończył Zoey go obezwładniła i rzuciła na ziemię . '' '''Zoey : Haha ! Mike : '''Wspaniale Zoey .. '''Zoey : '''Nie odzywaj się lepiej do mnie .. '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak ona uroczo go rozłożyła . Szkoda tylko , że mnie nienawidzi. Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem co mi się stało , ale on o prostu mnie denerwuje . I nie mówie tutaj o Xavierze ! Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ''': Nigdy nie porównujcie mnie do czegoś tak szkaradnego jak wampiry ! Czarnoksiężnicy są lepsi !!! Muahaha ! '''Chris : '''No więc skoro mamy remis miedzy drużynami .. No to czas na kolejną zabawę ! ''Zaklasnął i nagle ziemia zaczęła drżeć . '' '''Dakota : '''Zupełnie jak w centrum handlowym na wyprzedaży dla puszystych ! '''Jessica : Oh ty tam kupujesz ? Dakota : '''Tak , takim jak ty trzeba pomóc . ''Złapała ją za brzuch i pociągnęła jakby chciała jej wytknąć fałdy na brzuchu . '' '''Jessica : '''Wkurzasz mnie ja diabli , niech więc ten czas ci się ponagli ! ''Popchnęła ją w stronę Chrisa i nagle za nią pojawiła się wielka kamienna ściana odgradzając ją. '' '''Chris : '''Wejście z prawej strony jest .. No cóż , zobaczymy jak sobie poradzicie . '''Valentina : A może powiesz nam z czym mamy se radzić ? Chris : 'Więc macie legendy o Minotaurze , czyli owłosionym koniu z głową byka ! '''Cameron : '''To chyba był pół człowiek pół byk , a nie bykokoń … '''Chris : '''A chcesz wylecieć za przedrzeźnianie prowadzącego . ''Skulił się i od razu zamilkł . '' '''Chris : '''No to rozumiem . Więc w labiryncie ta istota będzie na was polowała . '''Xavier : '''Złapię tego konia i go zg.. '''Paolo : '''Zgolisz ! ''Wszyscy się dziwnie spojrzeli . '''Xavier : '''Po cholerę miałbym to robić !? '''Paolo : '''Nie wiem .. a jesz mięso z włosami albo puchate kokosy !? '''Shen : '''Kokosy można roztrzaskać ! '''Paolo : '''Ale moją głową nigdy mi się nie udało . '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Idioci .. wszędzie idioci ! Chris : No dobra .. skoro temat golenia jedzenia mamy za sobą to waszym głównym zadaniem jest dostanie się do środka labiryntu i zdobycie skrzydeł do latania . Pierwsi co dotrą na miejsce z którejkolwiek drużyny wygrywają . O ile ktoś dotrze żywi . Mike : Co miałeś na myśli żywi ? Chris : 'Bez zbędnych pytań ! ''Ponaglił ich i zapędził wszystkich do wejścia do labiryntu . Gdy ostatnie osoby weszły zatrząsnęły się wrota . Wszyscy stali jak najbliżej siebie . '''Valentina : '''Czy tylko ja się czuję dziwnie ? ''Nagle poodskakiwali wszyscy od siebie . '' '''Jo : Że też dotykałam takie miernoty . Valentina : 'Też się boje , że coś złapię od ciebie . ''Nagle za nią pojawił się wielki łeb , zakryty czarnym tłem w wyłupiastymi czerwonymi ślepiami '' '''Valentina : '''Co z wami ? '''Cameron : '''Zzzza ..zza tobą ! ''Odwróciła się i nagle to coś ryknęło . Wszyscy zaczęli się rozbiegać w możliwe kierunki. Część ludzi powpadała w dziwne dziury i doły , część pouciekała grupkami w różne korytarze . Z oddali zadowolony Chris sączyła kawę przysłuchując się ich krzykom . 'Chris : '''Ahh , nie ma to jak kawa palona w środku dnia , wygodny leżak , telewizor i horda nastolatków którzy moczą spodnie . ''Wygodnie ułożył się podpierając głowę rękami . '''Chris : '''Które z nich przetrwa w tym koszmarnym labiryncie ? I co Minotaur planuje dla nich ! I co się stanie z porwanymi osobami ? Czy Dawn i Scott powrócą ? To wszystko W drugiej części tego odcinka pod tytułem Czy znasz Minotaura ! Tajemna komnata pod labiryntem Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Wokoło panowała iście mroczna atmosfera . '' '''Scott : '''Długo będziecie nasz przetrzymywali !? Mam tego dość . '''Dawn : Cicho .. Zamknęła oczy i uderzyła chłopaka , żeby się uspokoił . '' '''Scott : '''Czuję wiesz ? '''Dawn : '''To miejsce sprawia mi dziwne uczucie .. czuć tutaj aurę zepsucia .. chaosu i nieogarniętego zła . '''Scott : '''Może być ktoś gorszy od Xaviera ? '''Dawn : '''Nawet nie dorównuje .. ''Nagle uniosły się kamienna wrota . '' '''Bobbie :' Mi samemu trudno jest siebie przebić . Oboje zamarli i czuli jak coś ich ściska w sercu . '' '''Dawn : '''Bo..Bobbie .. '''Bobbie : '''We własnej osobie ! '''Dawn : '''Czego ty chcesz ? '''Bobbie :' A czego mogę nie chcieć ? ''Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za twarz i zbliżył do swojej . '' '''Bobbie : '''Szczęścia w dręczeniu ludzi … którzy odebrali mi szansę na wygranie pieniędzy . '''Dawn : '''Jak przeżyłeś !? '''Bobbie : '''Nawet bogów da się oszukać .. ''Zarzucił pelerynę i odszedł śmiejąc się szyderczo . '' '''Bobbie : '''Niech gra się rozpocznie ! Muahahahaha ''Właśnie dokończył oglądać zakończenie programu przez Chrisa . '' '''Bobbie : '''Właśnie .. ciekawe kto jest minotaurem . Buahahaha ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki